


【弓枪/言枪】召唤

by centansdesolitude



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 弓枪 - Freeform, 言枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centansdesolitude/pseuds/centansdesolitude





	【弓枪/言枪】召唤

迦勒底有段时间没有来新的从者了，所以召唤室里发出的动静，库丘林也没怎么好奇，不过这深更半夜地master居然还没睡，他觉得还是有必要去念叨念叨。当然，爱尔兰的光之子是不会承认他对于新到来的人那位从者还是有点好奇的。

刚把手放在门把上，他就觉得有些不对劲，等到把门彻底推开，看清被召唤出来的人后，他觉得他应该回去老老实实睡觉。

但是现在要他走掉他也是干不出来的，不过就是那个外道神父嘛，又不是……不对，是谁他都不会掉头就走。

“好久不见~lancer~”眼前的言峰绮礼库丘林并不是很熟悉，或者说，他眼熟的不是眼前这个短头发的外道神父。不过从那让人厌恶的腔调上来说，他可以确定这个人还是那个让他厌恶至极的“言峰绮礼”。

“啧……”库丘林十分不满这个招呼，虽说平常也有人这么称呼自己，但是唯有这个人，听起来满满的恶意。

可不满归不满，但这家伙在召唤阵里，也就意味着——他也是从者。打起来的话，一边一脸不知所措的master大概会很头疼吧。

“连你都能被召唤出来，这英灵座的标准真是越来越低了啊，言——峰——。”特意拉长的音调，让一边的藤丸立香有些好奇，库丘林（lancer）这个架势怎么感觉比平日里看到吉尔伽美什还要尖锐。

“master，你就为了召唤这种从者熬到现在么？切……还以为能是有趣点的英灵呢，”库丘林再次张嘴，说出的话语却是各种表达自己对言峰绮礼的不满，搂着藤丸立香，库丘林不由得拍了拍他的肩在耳边提醒，“这家伙可比master你以为得要可怕得多喔。”

似乎是不想和言峰绮礼在一个空间里待着，留下对藤丸立香的忠告，库丘林挥手离开了召唤室。

真的没事么？藤丸立香想着刚刚库丘林靠近自己时发出的热度，有些不解。难道斯卡哈小姐又带着库丘林出去修炼受伤了么？这样的话，明天还是带着他去找医生看看吧。

劝说斯卡哈不可能的情况下，也只有这么个解决方式了。影之国女王很不听人劝呢……无论怎么说，都会带着各个职介的库丘林桑去历练……

藤丸立香脑子里飘过无数的念头，但是他本身还是一个有着优良素质的master，他把那些有的没的念头丢到一边，带着新来的从者去还未住人的房间。

 

【库丘林与红A不是恋人】

 

【言枪】

“御主，刚刚召唤室的右边是Lancer的休息室么？”藤丸立香和言峰绮礼笑着道别，刚转身就听到了这个问题。

有些摸不清言峰绮礼的意图，不过想到刚刚在召唤室言峰都没说什么，应该不会发生夜袭这种事吧。

事实证明，夜袭这种事，确实是不会，毕竟库丘林并不在自己房间，言峰绮礼只能算是捡到而已。

“呼，呼…呼……”库丘林靠着迦勒底金属的墙壁也丝毫不觉凉意，他从召唤室里出来就花了不少力气，本想撑着回到房间，可走出来不到百米他就越发迈不动步子了。

库丘林侧过脑袋贴在墙壁上，希望借助物理方法进行降温，与此同时，他听到了逐渐接近的脚步声。怀着是一个平日和自己交好的枪兵，不对，这个时候只要不是那个外道神父就好的念头。库丘林在下一秒就在拐角处看到了短发的言峰绮礼。

“唔……”言峰绮礼俯下身看着已然快要控制不住自己喘息的爱尔兰光之子。

“还是这幅狼狈的模样呢，lancer。”蓝色的枪兵眼神一如往昔凶狠，不过——嘴角露出一个称得上愉悦的笑容，言峰绮礼强硬地掰过库丘林偏向一旁的脸——很快就不会了。

手臂上传来的痛感并没有让言峰绮礼皱眉或是甩开库丘林，他任由库丘林越来越用力地咬着直到有血滑落下来。血腥味四散在口腔中，但库丘林却已然顾不上开口嘲弄神父现在的狼狈，他只觉得突然升上来的一股温度快要把他脑子给烧糊了。

一把搂起库丘林，被扛着蓝色的枪兵因为胃部的不适而拍打着言峰绮礼的背部。然而脑子昏昏沉沉的库丘林拍打的力度，和小孩子胡闹一般。

被顶到胃的库丘林接触到还算得上松软的在床铺时松掉的一口气还没吐完，就被言峰绮礼抓着头发被迫接受了一个并算不上美好的吻。

“咬下去受苦的可是你。”言峰绮礼低声在库丘林耳边低语，手指轻按着那有些尖锐的牙齿，好心提醒着他。

“怎么就是学不乖呢，”言语里都是惋惜，可手上的动作却是相当粗暴，但他吐出的话语却让库丘林完全没有功夫在意身体的疼痛，“你把那些记忆封印起来了？没事，我会让你记起来的。”

这具身体，对于刚从冬木的圣杯战争被召唤的言峰绮礼而言，真是再熟悉不过了。

刚刚还想咬自己的双唇，正因为被抚摸着胸前的敏感带而张开，甚至在言峰绮礼的舌头打算离开时，主动挽留。湿淋淋的下半身简直毫无说服力，库丘林完全不明白自己为什么会变成这样。

“呼…为……慢………啊！”被人翻过身子，趴伏在床上，甚至因为被干得身体发软，腰还是被身后的人抬着才能勉强抬起。

“……”想要开口质问的语句，却变成支离破碎的呻吟，库丘林只能勉强把自己塞进枕头里，避免声音的外溢。感觉到身后的人似乎打算退出去，库丘林刚想说什么，下一秒就被顶到了最深处，“轻……轻…点……”

言峰绮礼看了眼库丘林挺立的下半身，掰过已经毫无反抗能力只能随他沉溺情欲的库丘林，将一个纯情得不应该在这场情事里的仅触碰双唇的吻送给了库丘林作为答复。而身下的动作也一反刚才，温柔得让库丘林差点沉溺进去了。

“想问我为什么你怎么会变成这样？”言峰绮礼的语调让库丘林头皮有些发麻，他不该相信这个人嘴里的一句话，可，身体的状态，让他头一次怀疑自己是不是真的忘记了什么。

“因为啊，”恶趣味的将库丘林翻过身子，在感受到他因紧张而紧紧箍住自己的反应后笑得更加开心了，“我是你的master啊。”

仿佛是被按下了什么开关，库丘林脑袋里，那些有的没的一瞬间全都在大脑里回放。教会里强制补魔的片段一股脑的都进到脑子里——全都记起来了。

十分不愉快的记忆了，可是身体的记忆他却反抗不了，不如说，他根本没法反抗吧。

真的是，很过分了呢。放弃了挣扎，库丘林决定明天醒来再去思考那些不应该现在思考的事情。

伸出手主动搂住外道神父，在言峰绮礼耳边低喃出最后一次他对他的调教：“绮…礼……”

不过很显然，神父对于这个并不是很满意，就着库丘林的动作，将人拉了起来，靠着重力，吞进去的部分又多了些许。

“额……太……”即使之前有过这种经验，可是被召唤出来后还是第一次被这么对待，库丘林只能挺直了身体，伸直脖子来缓解过分刺激带来缺氧感。

下半身被人熟练得侵犯着，每一下都往敏感点擦过，可他却只能发出些微的不满声，言峰绮礼按着他的脑袋，强迫着他张开嘴同他接吻。

库丘林只觉得自己可能是要被玩坏了，不然怎么可能会听到言峰绮礼让他叫他“master”还照做呢。

带着点有些发哑的嗓音，从身下这个人嘴里吐出这个词，言峰绮礼觉得十分受用。毕竟之前可没这么叫过，算是又有进步了。

 

【弓枪】  
库丘林靠着迦勒底的墙壁，头一次觉得这里温度不够低，身体的热度几乎让他觉得自己快被烧化了，拉扯着紧身衣，他第一次觉得master应该让自己保留在短发状态，这样会方便很多。

只能扶着墙壁和依靠着迦耶伯格，一点一点慢慢地向房间挪动，而此时库丘林十分想把半个小时之前睡不着的自己给捂死。

看着标有自己名字的房门，库丘林暗暗松了一口气，还好这一路都没什么人，没人看到自己这幅不对劲的模样。刚把手放在门上，他被从身后传来的声音吓得一抖，迦耶伯格都险些没拿住。

“…………”库丘林只能转过身靠在墙壁上，让自己显得较为正常，去应付这个半夜不知道为何要来找自己的红色弓兵。

“啊，嗯嗯……我知道了……”机械般地点着头，库丘林根本没听清emiya到底在说些什么，脑袋里晕晕乎乎，就开始想些有的没的。

“lancer，你——”弓兵并没有什么要紧的事要来说，他只是被年轻的master叫道让他来看看，结果这情况……

“没事，我就先进房间了。”没空再去管弓兵会不会发现什么，库丘林躲进房间，自然是没听到弓兵叹息的声音。

当神父出现在餐厅的时候，在迦勒底餐厅的各位英灵，见识到了什么叫做——变脸。本来还在和英雄王没好气地斗嘴可手里也没停下来给童谣和杰克盛早餐的emiya，一瞬间双刀就已经握在手上，至于英雄王还有伊什塔尔前者有些震惊的表情和后者厌烦的态度充分说明这个人，十分麻烦。

藤丸立香站在一边，无可奈何地进行着介绍：“这是言峰绮礼，我昨天晚上召唤出来的从者，你们别，吓着他了。”言语里还带着些警告。

emiya：不不不，master我们不会吓着他，只有他会吓着我们。

从餐厅好不容易脱了身，emiya拿着自己给库丘林的早饭向昨晚自己没有能进去的房间走去。

如果不是一开始敲门房间里传出库丘林的拒绝开门的声音，emiya一定会以为这个房间没人，毕竟，敲了五分钟的门，隔壁的赫克托耳都出来看了一眼，抱怨着：“大叔我还想多睡儿啊。”

一个生前是魔术师，尤其是会投影的魔术师，决定自食其力。房门多好开啊，只是看他愿不愿意罢了。

关上房门打开灯，emiya把带来的餐盒放在桌子上，床上的人，整个人都埋在被子里，仿佛是还没睡够一样。

emiya皱着眉还想着这人怎么这么懒得，却没有料到掀开被子会看到库丘林正咬着自己蓝色的紧身衣，将大半的呻吟声吞了回去。而他的下半身已然一丝不挂，水声相当的明显，库丘林整个人仿佛像是从水里被捞出来的，一身的汗。如此色情的场景让emiya顿时僵在原地，口中将早已想好的训斥咽了回去。

“滚……”库丘林脸上的红晕并没有让这句凶狠的话语有多少说服力，他已经折腾了好久可总觉得差点什么的，被人发现的刺激感让他一口气射了了出来。衣服就那么挂在身上，射完精的虚脱感让库丘林根本不想动，连脚边的被子都懒得勾起来，只好背过身子对着emiya让他离开，虽然口气挺冲的，不过他还是会觉得为了这家伙的身心健康还是让他快点离开比较好。

哪知半天都没听到房间门关上的声音，反而身后的床垫有些陷下去的感触。

“什……”刚刚转过身就被人抱在怀里，“喂……”慌忙间库丘林只好往后退，可房间的床贴着墙壁，他根本没法退无可退。

“喂…快放，开……”库丘林还在挣扎但emiya伸手进仅仅挂在他身上的紧身衣里，脊背被一节一节地慢慢抚摸而所带来的酥麻感让库丘林挣扎的动作有些减缓。

舔舐着库丘林变得通红而显得格外柔软的耳阔，emiya可以感受到身下人突然间又抗拒的动作，故意发出舔舐的水声。怀里的蓝色枪兵扬着头把快冲出口的呻吟吞进肚子里，却抗拒不了本能整个人都在发抖。

“忍了这么久，你现在抗拒不了我的……”emiya轻声开口，可气息却又特意喷洒在库丘林的耳边，薄软的耳垂还被拉扯着轻咬。库丘林觉得自己整个人都不好了，怎么会被这个人触碰就兴奋成这样，就算有别的理由，但是……

可emiya根本不给他思考的时间，翻过身压在他身上，低头亲了下来。

和自己预料的一样，接吻这个人还是个新手，真是……说什么大话嘛。库丘林张开嘴接受着emiya不得章法的亲吻，然后一点点夺回主导权，教会这个人什么是真正的接吻。

可还没得意多久，胸口传来的感觉就让库丘林再次陷入被动。有些粗糙的手揉捏着乳头，明明不应该有反映的地方，此时让他晕晕乎乎，只能再次陷入emiya的步调里。

“库。”被emiya伺候得舒舒服服的库丘林听到男人叫自己，便温温顺顺得回答了。

“嗯？”库丘林享受着得半睁开眼，半拉长调的声音，emiya看着库丘林红润的双唇，也有些脸红起来，可相当满意这样库丘林的他提了个要求：“帮我把衣服脱了吧。”

说完也不等库丘林反应过来就把一直把蓝色长发束缚住的金色发箍给卸了下来，眼里满满得跃跃欲试：“我一直就想这么做试试。”

笑得那么可爱的emiya库丘林还是第一次见，有些不受自己控制，库丘林伸出了手。

上半身脱完，库丘林还特意在腹肌多摸了两把。不过裤子脱下来就有些费劲了：“emiya，你这边卡住了……”

 

“舒服么？”弓兵俯下身紧贴着库丘林，将他想要自慰的手按在头顶，询问的语气十分温柔，可身下进入的动作却相当的粗暴。

“……eim…ya……慢点……”前面得不到任何的抚慰，可仅仅是依靠身后的快感，库丘林觉得自己都快要射了出来。不过哪知有人就在这个时候这么听话，要慢就慢了下来。

“你……”库丘林的睫毛真长啊，emiya侧过头，看着他闭眼挣扎，想要忍耐的模样，心跳不禁又快了几分。

终是被情欲占据了上风，红着脸，库丘林仍旧是拉过紧贴自己，盯着自己看而又胀大了几分的男人吻了下去，催促着：“舒服，我……还要。”

库丘林以为身后的男人会想要听到这句话，可不知道为什么，他反而退了出去。有些难受得哼了哼。

被翻过身的蓝色枪兵，一头散乱的长发，面带潮红，被自己反复亲吻过的双唇，玩弄的乳头，甚至是含着自己精液的后穴。这些都让emiya分不清是梦还是现实。

重新一点一点进入库丘林的体内，他感受着这具身体因为他而产生的反应，心满意足到一不小心把时常在梦里说话讲了出来：“库，我喜欢你。”


End file.
